moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead - Season 1 Extras
This article contains details regarding the various extras and minor characters that die in the first season of The Walking Dead. Episode 1: Days Gone Bye *In the pre-title scene, Rick Grimes arrives at an abandoned gas station where someone has set up a camp site. There he spots a little girl and tries to get her attention, but when she turns around Rick sees that she is a zombie. As the zombie child approaches, Rick pulls his revolver on her and shoots her in the head. *After the opening credits, a scene from before the zombie apocalypse takes place shows Rick and his partner Shane involved in a shootout with three criminals. All three of the crooks are shot dead and Rick is severely wounded, which lands him comatose in a hospital. By the time he wakes up, the world as he knew it is gone... *Shortly after waking from his coma, Rick discovers the hospital has been torn apart and spots a desecrated corpse in a hallway. *Rick exits the hospital and finds the parking lot filled with corpses that have been wrapped in white blankets. *Rick arrives at his house to find it deserted and is then approached by a zombie on the street. Morgan, a survivor sheltering next door, shoots the zombie dead. *The following day, Rick, Morgan and Duane emerge from the house and Rick kills a zombie on the front lawn by clubbing its brains in with a baseball bat. *'Leon Basset' - An ignorant, incompetent cop portrayed by Linds Edwards. He was with Rick on the day he got shot. After the apocalypse, Rick finds him zombified and wandering around the King County Police Station. He puts Leon out of his misery with a point-blank gunshot to the head. *After leaving the station, Rick goes back to the park where he earlier encountered a female zombie that had been reduced to a withered torso. He apologises to the girl for what had become of her before shooting her. *Now armed with a rifle, Morgan starts practicing with it by picking off zombies from his bedroom window. *Rick arrives at a farm house hoping to find survivors and supplies. The couple that had lived there are long dead, having apparently commited suicide, but Rick does find a horse still alive just outside the house and rides it to Atlanta. *After arriving in Atlanta, Rick is attacked by a massive horde of zombies. His horse is so startled that Rick falls off, forcing him to run for shelter under a nearby tank. The poor horse gets devoured by the swarm of undead. *Rick shoots five zombies that crawl under the tank after him. *Rick gets inside the tank through a hatch on the underside of it. Inside is a body with a gun on its belt. Rick takes the gun only to find that the corpse isn't quite dead yet. He shoots the zombie but this also results in him being temporarily deafened by a loud ringing caused by the gun being fired within a confined space. Episode 2: Guts *Rick shoots at least eight zombies as he escapes from the tank. *As Rick and Glenn enter the alley behind a department store, T-Dog and Morales come out dressed in riot gear and beat down two zombies with nightsticks. *On the store's rooftop, Merle goes gung-ho and starts picking off zombies with a sniper rifle. *Rick and Glenn try passing through the zombie-infested streets by covering themselves with guts and ichor from dead zombies. As they walk along, however, there is a cloudburst and the rain starts washing the smell of death off of them, letting the walkers recognize them as living. One rushes at Rick but he brings an axe down into the zombie's skull. *Rick shoots several zombies that try and climb over a chain link fence. Episode 3: Tell It To The Frogs *Carl and Sophia find a zombie in the woods eating a deer. Rick, Morales and Dale lynch the zombie and decapitate it, but the head is still active and chomping. Daryl finishes the job with a crossbow bolt through the zombie's brain. *Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl return to the store in Atlanta to find Merle. When they enter the store, Daryl kills a zombie with his crossbow. Episode 4: Vatos *As Daryl searches the department store for his brother Merle, he shoots a zombie with his crossbow. *Rick and Daryl find two dead zombies in a room, their skulls caved in with a hammer. Even after amputating his own hand, it seems Merle is still tough enough to fight zombies. *As Rick and co. return to camp, they find it under attack by zombies. Shane takes down at least two with a shotgun. *Jim beats down a zombie that bites Amy with a baseball bat. *Morales beats down a few zombies with a bat, though it's not clear if he actually kills them. *Rick and the others get back to camp and start helping dispatch the undead with their newly-acquired guns. Episode 5: Wildfire *When the group arrive at the CDC complex, they find the area outside the building littered with countless corpses. *After knocking on the shutters to the CDC, the group begin attracting zombies with the noise. The first approaching zombie is shot in the head by Daryl with a crossbow bolt. Episode 6: TS-19 *The episode begins with a flashback to Kings County Hospital in the early days of the zombie outbreak. Shane witnesses army troops executing a number of patients suspected of being infected. *Just as the soldiers finish executing the group of patients, a mob of zombies burst through the door behind them and attack. One soldier is grabbed and bitten and he involuntarily fires his assault rifle, killing one of his fellow soldiers. The rest of the soldiers are soon swarmed and devoured. *At least four zombies are killed as the survivors flee from Zone 5; three via gunshots and the last one is decapitated with an axe. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:The Walking Dead